The Potter twins
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: Bella and Harry are the chosen ones. Dumbledore asks the Cullen's to help protect them. Cullen's and Bella haven't met. BxE. Not sure if its any good so please reveiw UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

E POV

Today my family and I are on our way to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You se eCarlisle got a call from Professor Dumbledore an old friend of his saying that he needs our help with a bit worried because the way Dumbledore spoke didn't sound like him at all, he sounded panicked. We were all waiting in the lounge as instructed. Dumbledore said that someone would be here to pick us up. As if on queue a loud pop sounded from behind us. We all whirled around to see an old woman standing in front of us. She was tall with grey hair that was pulled into a bun but couldn't really see it because she was wearing a big pointy hat, she wore glasses at the tip of her nose and long black robes that flowed off her body. "Good evening Cullen's I am professor McGonagall I will be taking you to Hogwarts any questions?" She said. We all looked at each other and shook our heads. "Very well then" she said. She reached into her robe and took out her wand and a spoon. She put the spoon on the table in front of her and said "Portus" then she looked up at us. "Now all you have to do is put one finger on the spoon like so" she put her finger on the spoon and we all did the same. 3 seconds later I felt a tug and all of a sudden we were flying through the air. Not even a minute later we landed with a thud on the ground. I never thought a vampire could get sick but when I looked at all my family they looked a bit green. We all stumbled to our feet. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. I got up and we were in front of a door way. Professor opened the door and we walked inside. I was surprised even with all the Dark Lord returning all the students were still chatting, laughing and going to their class's like any other day

McGonagall led us through the school. I got a good view of everything. The pictures were moving, students walking around hexing paper aeroplanes to make them fly around, I also saw a few owls delivering mail to some of the children. We stopped at a statue that looked like an eagle. "Sherbet Lemon" Said Professor McGonagall. The statue started to move into a staircase. When it finished its rotation we climbed up the steps and came to a stop at a pair of big oak doors. "Now I do advise you to be quiet and not disturb the twins" She said before opening the door. It led into a big office. In the middle was a big desk on the left was a bird perch and on it was a phoenix I had read about them before, it was red with black eyes that followed our every move. My family looked around in wonder as did I. My eyes landed on the far corner of the study. In this corner was a small red couch and on it were two teenagers they looked around 16 years old. Sitting up was a boy with black hair and glasses. I could just see a lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of his forehead, I couldn't see his eyes since they were closed, he was sleeping. On his lap there was a small girl. She looked around the same age she also had black hair but no glasses. She was wearing a blue sweater with faded jeans. She was nearly as pale as us and she also had a scar on her forehead only hers was on the right. She was stunning was an understatement. But there was something off about her. I looked more closely and I could see what was wrong. Under her eyes were dark purple circles, her hair was dull and held no life and she was a bit too skinny for my liking. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

"Please follow me and try not to wake these two" Said Minerva. We walked up to the desk and waited there for a minute before an old man with long white hair came down the twirling steps. "AhCarlisleI'm glad you could make it" He said I am guessing this is Dumbledore. "It's no trouble at all Albus but please do tell me what was so urgent" RepliedCarlisle. Dumbledore sighed. "Well I can tell you it isn't a pleasant time at the moment and that is why I need your help. As you all know the wizarding world has experienced the come back of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is the most evil dark wizard there had ever been. 15 years ago when Voldemort was at full power he was recruiting wizards turning them over to his side. Any witch or wizard that refused him he would kill. One night he visited the Potter's house. Inside was Lilly and James Potter. Ex students of mine that grew up to become auror's. They worked for an organization called the Oder of thePhoenix. They went into hiding because Lilly was pregnant and it was too dangerous to stay where they were. But there was a betrayer amongst them that told Voldemort where they were. When Voldemort came they did everything to protect their children. Lily sacrificed herself to save her 2 children Isabella and Harry Potter. Voldemort killed James and Lilly that night but something stopped him when he tried to kill Isabella and Harry it weakened him and forced him into hiding himself. But he didn't leave without marking those children they now behold scars on therefore heads and they have many talents that Voldemort had himself they are also connected as in they can feel when Voldemort is happy or angry. Every since that night Voldemort has been trying to kill them and now that he had risen again we need help protecting them" Said Dumbledore.

"These children who are they?" asked Esme. Dumbledore nodded towards the corner to the teenagers sleeping on the couch. "They have gone through so much." He whispered. "What have they been through exactly?" I asked. "Come with me" Said Dumbledore. We all followed him the basement that was swirling with clear liquid. Dumbledore poured in something white and when it touched the liquid it started to turn black. "This is a pensive. It allows you to replay memoirs that you have collected. What I have poured into it is the memories of Isabella and Harry. If you would like to have a look all you need to do is put your face down into it. But I must warn you theses images are not for the faint hearted do you understand" he said. We all nodded. "Very well" He sighed. We all put our faces into the water and I felt myself being pulled into it. Moments later we were standing in a room. Surrounding the room was a wall of fire and in the middle were 2 children that looked around 11 years of age. Across from them was a man with two sides of his face. "We could bring them back" The man hissed "All you need to do is give me the stone". "No you're lying" yelled the boy. "Kill them" said the man. He rushed forward towards them and started choking the boy. The girl jumped on his back trying to rip him off all of a sudden the man started melting at a touch of their hands. Soon enough he was only dust. The 2 kids smiled at each other. But then the dust started to rise and turned into a big cloud of smoke and started howling. It tore through the torso of the girl then the boy. They feel to the ground unconscious.

The scene changed and we were standing in a chamber. A giant snake was in the middle of the chamber. There was a girl lying on the floor. She had flaming red hair and looked very pale. "Harry look after Ginny I will kill it" Yelled the girl with brown hair. The boy nodded and ran towards the girl protecting her with spells as the snake tried to bit her. The girl ran towards a big statue of a face and started to climb it. Her foot slipped making her fall against the wall making a thud. The snake turned towards her and tried to bite her. But the girl was quick and dodged it. She climbed to the top of the statue and faced the snake. She held a sword high ready to strike. As the snake came down to bite her again she thrusted the sword upwards into the snaked mouth penetrating its brain. The snaked screeched loudly and the girl retracted the sword. The snaked fell to the ground dead. She climbed back down and started limping towards the boy and the other girl clutching her arm. I could see a big tooth sticking out of her arm where she was holding it. "Bella your hurt" "gasped Harry. Bella pulled the tooth out of her arm and let it fall to the ground. "I'll be fine Harry" Bella whispered. "Remarkable isn't it?" Said another voice from the other end of the chamber. I turned to see a tall young boy with black hair. He looked around 17 or 18. "The way the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body. You will only have a few minutes to live. You will be with your dear mud blood mother soon Isabella" He said. I could see a clouded look cover Isabella's eyes. "Bells?" said Harry. Isabella moaned in pain. Harry looked back at Ginny and saw a diary. He pulled it from her arms and got the tooth. "What are you doing?" asked the boy. Harry lifted the tooth, "Stop no!" yelled the boy. But it was too late Harry started stabbing the Diary. The boy screamed and bright lights erupted from him before he exploded. The red head girl woke up suddenly. "Harry, Bella!" she gasped. "It's going to be ok Ginny" Harry soothed. Suddenly there a bird came swooping down next to Bella. "Hey Fawkes" she whispered. The bird started crying and the tears dropped onto her wounded arm. The cut started healing and Bella smiled. "Thanks" she said. "Come on lets get out of here" Said Harry

Again the sense shifted. We were now in an old creaky house. In the corner was a shaggy man. On a bed there was a red head boy with his leg bleeding standing next to him was a curly haired girl with brown hair, next to her was harry and Bella. "Only one will die tonight" Said the shaggy man, "Then it will be you" said Harry running towards him and tackling him to the ground pointing his wand at the mans neck. The man laughed "Are you gonna kill me Harry?" he asked. Suddenly another man with scratches down his face came in "Expelliarmus" he said. The spell knocked Harry's wand out of his hand. "These two men were called Professor Lupin and Series Black. Series Black was Isabella and Harry's god father and Professor Lupin was a teacher at the time. Remus was one of Series' best friends; the other two children are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore informed us. A few minutes later a man in a black robe and black hair came in the room "This is Severus Snape a teacher at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore. Snape held his wand to Series' neck but before he could do anything Harry pointed his wand at Snape "Expelliarmus". Snape went flying through the room and collapsed on a dusty old bed. "Harry what did you just do?" said Ronald "You attacked a teacher" gasped Hermione. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" said Harry. "He went to school with us we thought he was our friend" explained Lupin. "No" Harry protested "Pettigrew's dead you killed him" Harry said pointing his wand as Series. "No No I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map" said Lupin. "But the map was lying then" Said Bella coming forward to stand next to Harry. "The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there' Said Series pointing to a rat in Ronald's hands. "Me?" Said Ronald in disbelief "He's mental". "No not you" Said Series "Your rat". "Scabbers has been in my family for-"Ronald started but was cut of by Series "12 years. Long time to live for an ordinary garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?" "Yea so what?" asked Ron "All they could find of Pettigrew was his f-"started Bella "finger. The dirty coward cut it off to make people think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat" explained Series "Show us" Harry demanded. Series then grabbed the rat. Lupin and Series tried to hit the rat with a spell and just before it nearly escaped they got him. In front of my very eyes I saw the rat turn into a man. Harry and Bella didn't want Series and Lupin to become killers so they suggested taking him up to the Castle and turning him into the dementors which were prison guards at the wizard prison. The images swirled around me and in a few moments we were standing outside witnessing a horrible sight. Professor Lupin was turning into a werewolf. It tired to attack Harry, Bella, Ronald and Hermione but Series distracted him. I have found out that some witches and wizards can turn into the form of an animal.

Harry and Bella ran after Series when he was attacked by the werewolf. Bella picked up a rock and threw it at the werewolf. It turned around and came to attack her but just as it was about to kill her a werewolf howl stopped it. It sped off into the night. I looked up to see a dark shadow that belonged the Series Black limping away. The twins followed him down to the lake where they were attacked by dementors knocking them all unconscious. Bella and Harry were taken to the hospital wing. I saw plenty of things after this. I saw 3 of them go back in time. I saw how Bella and Harry stopped all the demerntos killing themselves and Series and I saw how they helped Series escape. I was shocked at how much two 13 year olds have gone through but it wasn't over yet.

This must have been the most horrifying scene of them all. We were in a graveyard. A boy dead on the ground while Harry was held to a statue over and grave while Bella was being held to the ground by vines. I recognized the man standing above her as the same man as the one that can turn into a rat. He pulled out a knife and cut open Bella's arm. An ear piercing scream filled the air as he cut deeper. "Blood from the enemy" muttered the man as he dripped her blood into a boiling caldron. The black caldron burst into flames and a snake like man rose from it. I am guessing I was witnessing the return of Lord Voldemort. Bella and Harry were both screaming as the scars burned their heads. I could hear Alice and Esme sobbing as we watched. Voldemort let Harry and Bella out of their restraints and challenged them to a duel. Their wands met it was a perfect match no one could win. Ghosts of their parents told them to break free and take the port key back along with the boy's body. Bella was the first one to break the connection she ran towards the body and kneeled down next to it "Harry!" she yelled through her tears. Harry broke free as well and joined his sister. "Accio" he said. The cup came flying towards him and the minute they touched it they disappeared.

Again I could feel the images change. We were now in a circular arena of some sort. In the middle there was an archway. But I didn't watch it for very long. Because all around me there were spells being fired towards each other. I looked up to see Bella duelling a woman with crazed eyes and wild black hair. She cackled every time she cast a spell but Bella blocked her every time. I forced my eyes away from her to see Series and Harry fighting side by side duelling a man with long blonde hair. They were able to hex his wand from his hand but just as Series was going to cast another spell the woman that Bella was duelling disappeared and re appeared in front of Series "Avada Kedavra" she yelled. The curse hit Series right in the chest. Series fell into the archway and disappeared from sight "No!" I herd Bella screech I whirled around to see her being held by a girl with bubble gum pink hair. I looked back at Harry to see him also being held by Lupin. I heard a laugh that came from the woman that killed Series. Bella and Harry seemed to hear it too because their heads snapped up towards her. Bella's hair turned red as she started to struggle in the girls arms. She finally got free and started running after her. Harry followed. "I killed Series Black I kill Series Black" the woman sang over and over. "Crucio" yelled Bella. The woman gave a short yelp and fell to the floor. Harry and Bella both pointed their wands at her. Hate in their eyes. "You know the spell" Whispered a voice "Do it" the voice urged. "No" whispered Bella lowering her wand. "So weak" Voldemort chuckled as he appeared out of no where. Harry tried to hex him but Voldemort gave a flick of his wrist and Harry's wand was gone. All of a sudden a past Dumbledore came out of a fireplace. Dumbledore and Voldemort duelled. They were an equal match. Voldemort disappeared and went into Harry possessing him. "Harry you have to fight him please please" begged Bella. Harry was strong enough to make Voldemort leave the body. Then everything went black. I felt a tug again and was lifted out of a bowl. I found myself in Dumbledore's office. Rosalie, Esme and Alice all on their knees dry , Jasper. Emmett and myself all stood their in shock.

Dumbledore sighed and went to sit down in his chair. "They haven't been the same ever since that last memory. This is understandable I haven't seen Bella in her normal form for a long time." He said. We all looked at him confused "You see Bella has a gift she can change her appearance any time she likes. She also changes with her moods this is called Metamorphmagus. Bella usually has soft Chocolate brown hair with brilliant green eyes. But now she has dull black hair along with black eyes" He sighed again looking at them again. "It would mean a lot to all of us if you would help us in this war".Carlisle looked around at all of us. We nodded. "We will help you" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!**

E POV

"Thank you Cullen's" Dumbledore told us sincerely.

"What are you thanking them for professor?" asked a sleepy voice from behind us.

I turned around that Harry had woken us and staring at us.

"Ah Harry good of you to be awake. Did you sleep well?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Well since I'm sitting up on a very small couch I can say that it was a pretty good sleep" said Harry yawning.

Dumbledore Chuckled.

"Oh yes I forgot you don't know each other. Harry I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine this is Carlisle Cullen and his family. They wil be helping us in the up coming war" said Dumbledore.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. My sister would say hello as well but as you can see she can't do much at the time" Harry said nodding towards his sister.

Harry lightly shook her shoulders.

"Bells?" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't even stir.

Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"BELLA ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Bella shot up from his lap and looked around.

"Harry you idiot" she half yelled at him smacking him over the head.

"Ouch" moaned Harry.

Bella just stuck her tongue out at him.

She turned to us her half black half green eyes finding mine.

It seemed like so many things happened in that one moment.

It felt the ground was moving beneath me but I wasn't moving. All I wanted to do was protect her.

_Edward whats going on your emotions are everywhere_ - Jasper.

I shook my head at him and turned back to look at her. I couldn't stop looking at her.

She blushed a little and looked down.

"Bells these are the Cullen's. Dumbledore says they are going to help us win the war" Harry said to her.

She waved lightly at us. At the mention of the war Bella's face fell.

Her eyes turned coal black and the circles under her eyes became deeper.

Harry rubbed her back soothing her.

She sighed and got up and started pacing.

"Well then since everyone knows one another why don't we go down to the hall? I'm sure you two must be starving." Said Dumbledore.

They both nodded.

"Very well let's go" Said Albus.

He led us out of his office and towards a large Hall.

It had four tables with students sitting around them.

One of the tables all had students wearing red the next had green the next had blue and the last was yellow.

"Now we usually sort the new students into houses but since you won't really be learning anything here you may sit down next to Harry and Bella" Dumbledore whispered to us.

We nodded and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Carlisle and Esme were seated next to Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood up and the entire room went quiet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For our first year students I hope you settle in well into your new houses. Now tonight you were all searched and you have the right to know why. You see there was a boy that like you, sat in this very hall, ate its food, walked this castles corridors, he seemed like a normal student like anyone else. His name? Tome riddle." Dumbledore said in a dark tone.

All around the Hall students started whispering.

"And now as I looked out over every one of you I am reminded of one important fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces try to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you" He said looking over all of them.

"Now off to bed pip pip"

Well that was cheerful" muttered a boy with red hair.

I recognized him as Ron Weasley the boy from the memories

"Are you coming?" asked a quiet voice from behind me.

I looked around to see Bella standing behind me.

I stared into her eyes and lost my train of thought.

"Umm uhh where to?"

'_Smooth Edward real smooth_' Emmett's thought to me.

"To the common room. Come on I'll show you where it is" She said turning around and walking away.

My family and I quickly got up and followed her out.

She led us through the castle and up a flight of stair.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs.

My family and I were confused until the staircase started to move.

"Wicked" said Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and I heard Bella giggle lightly.

When it stopped me were in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Ah Bella dear it is good to see you" said the painting.

"Good to see you to" muttered Bella.

"Password?" asked the lady.

"Patronus" Bella said clearly.

The fat lady nodded and the door opened.

Bella walked in ahead of us.

All the heads turned around to look at her.

Bella's hair started to turn red.

"Don't you people have anything better to do then stare? She yelled at them.

They all quickly looked down.

"Bloody hell" Bella whispered.

She went to sit down next to Harry.

We all stood there awkwardly.

"Sit" Harry said to us.

"These are our friends. This is Ron" Harry said pointing to the red haired boy.

"Hey" said Ron.

"And this is Hermione the one that wont get her nose out of the book" Said Harry pointing towards a girl with a book.

She looked up and smiled at us.

"Oh hi sorry I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

We nodded our heads at her.

_Omg this is so cool. I bet Bella and I are going to be great friends. I don't really like their fashion though -_Alice

_This is such a waste of time. Why can't these people battle their own war? God I hate it here look at this place, horrible clothes and these pictures moving is just plain weird. _– Rosalie

_I wonder what they do for pranks around here _– Emmett

_All these people could kill us. I don't trust them. I have to protect Alice _– Jasper

I tuned out all the thoughts around it.

It was giving me a headache.

I sat down across from Bella and Harry.

"Sooooo" Said Ron trying to break the ice.

Bella and Harry rolled their eyes at him.

Luckily at that moment Professor McGonagall came in and walked towards us.

"Ah yes. Since there are more girls and boys now there will be a slight change in dormitories. Now the girl's dormitories will be Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Cullen and Miss Hale. in the boys there will be Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Cullen, Mr Cullen, and Mr Hale. Good night to you all" She said. Then she left as quickly as she came.

Bella sighed and got up.

"Where are you going Bella" asked Hermione.

"Oh I was just going to go to bed I'm pretty tired" she said.

Then she turned and walked up the stairs.

I looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all had worried expressions on their faces.

Harry shook his head a little bit.

"Why is she like that" Asked Alice.

The three of them looked at each other. Harry sighed.

"Bella. She isn't taking our god fathers death so well. All she ever wanted was to be a normal girl, and when we found Series she thought she could be at least a tiny bit normal with a parent that would love her. But last year when she watched him die, it crushed her. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. She felt hopeless and this led her into depression. She hasn't been the same for a long time." Harry explained to us.

I could hear the sorrow in my sibling's thoughts.

"You know what I think I might go to bed too" Said Harry.

Ron looked between us and Harry. In the end he got up as well.

Hermione sighed. "Good night" She said to us.

I looked into the fireplace. The fire cackled as sparkled.

As the students started to disappear I swear I could hear faint sobbing up in the girl's dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

It's about midnight and I am still lost in my own thoughts. My siblings and I didn't bother going into the dormitories because we would only disturb the people that were sleeping. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rosalie let us all know how frustrated she was.

"Ugh this is so stupid. Yes it's sad what happened to them but come on. We could easily get killed. Did you know that witches and Wizards know a spell that allows them to make fire? One word from the enemy and we could all be turned into ashes!" She shouted.

"Rosalie keep your voice down" hissed Alice at her.

Rosalie huffed and sat down next to Emmett.

"Yes there is a risk but it is worth it. We are protecting two teenagers that only want a normal life" Said Alice crossing her arms over her chest.

"What ever" Rosalie said flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

Everyone once again settled into a silence, but it didn't last long when I heard a heart beat and footsteps coming down stairs. I looked up and saw Bella in the doorway.

"Hi" She said quietly looking down.

She didn't look up and she started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me. "I'm just going for a walk" She said.

"Isn't that against the rules" Rosalie said in a smug voice thinking that she out smarted a witch.

"It is, but that's why I have this" Said Bella holding up a cloak.

"What's that" I asked expecting it.

"It's an invisibility cloak" She said. We all looked at it in confusion. Bella sighed and put the cloak around her shoulders. When it covered her, her entire lower body disappeared.

"Whoa cool!" Said Emmett jumping up.

Bella smiled slightly and took it off. "Umm I will see you later" She said before going out the door.

"Do you think we should follow her" Asked Alice.

"Perhaps that's a good idea" I said without taking my eyes off the door and walking towards it.

My siblings got up and followed me out the door.

Even though she was invisible we could still smell her scent and hear her heartbeat. Her scent led us out of the castles front door and out to the school grounds. We kept following her scent until it led us to a lake.

I could see Bella in the moonlight. She was looking over the lake into the distance; her eyes were unfocused so I knew she was deep in thought. The moonlight shined down onto her face illuminating her hair making it look like a soft brown colour. She looked so peaceful just looking over the water. But Rosalie being the bitch she is cleared her throat causing Bella to be brought back down the earth. She snapped our heard towards us and looked at us, no actually glared at us.

"Why are you here" She snapped.

I flinched back at her tone. Bella pinched in between her eyes before sighing.

"Sorry. That was rude of me" She said quietly. She sat down where she was and we carefully walked towards her. I don't know why we were walking slowly maybe not to scare her or maybe because we all had a feeling she might attack us I don't know. Bella once again looked at all of us. "You don't need to worry. Come sit" She said patting the space next to her. We all looked at each other before sitting down. I ended up sitting right next to her.

I could feel the heat radiating off her skin. My arm lightly brushed against her sending an electric current up my arm. I brought my arm back instantly and Bella looked up at me, I could see the shock in her eyes. I knew she felt it too.

"So what are you doing out here?"Alice asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders "to think I guess" she said so quietly.

The night was quiet until I heard a faint bang and a screeching sound following it. I snapped my head in the direction it came from and so did my family. Bella looked at us and then looked at the space we were looking at. "Do not worry it was only death eaters trying to penetrate the castles shields" she said throwing a stone into the lake. I looked at her to see her face was emotionless.

_Edward her feelings are so depressing I feel like killing myself_ – Jasper

I looked at Jasper and saw his eyes.

His eyes reflected Bella's emotions and it scared the shit out of me.

Bella sighed and reached into her pocket bringing out a tattered book. I read the title it was called 'The witch and her wand' again Bella reached into her robe and got out her wand. "Lumos" she whispered. After the words left her mouth her wand erupted with a bright light. Bella lowered the light onto the book so she could read the writing.

After about 5 minutes of silence Bella spoke again.

"Why did you follow me" She asked.

I was the one who answered her.

"Dumbledore told us to protect you and your brother. We couldn't just let you walk out of the castle not knowing if you were going to be safe or not"

"That's sweet but I have been doing this ever since last year and nothing had ever happened to me. I think I will be fine" she said.

"Well that all the excuse I need." Rosalie said.

I glared at her.

"Oh come on Edward you heard her she will be fine" She tried to reason with me but I shook my head.

"You can leave if you want but I'm staying here." I said to her.

"Ugh fine then" Rosalie huffed before turning away and briskly walking back to the castle.

Emmett got up next and looked between Bella, Rosalie and myself.

"Go Emmett" I said.

He smiled lightly at me before turning away and walking back as well.

A few minutes after thatAliceand Jasper got up and left. Leaving Bella and I by ourselves.

"You can leave if you want to" she said quietly. "No I want to stay with you" I said looking at her face. Bella looked up into my eyes. I saw tears in her eyes. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked pulling her to me. I don't know why I did it but it just felt right. She didn't try to pull away she just rested her head on my shoulder and cried silently.

"I really miss them" She sobbed.

"Who do you miss Bella?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"All of them, my parents, Series, Cedric everyone" she sobbed even harder. I could feel her tears staining my top but I didn't care. She needed this. She needed to let her feelings out.

I started rocking her and hummed an unfamiliar tune that I made up on the spot. After about 10 minutes Bella stopped crying and fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her into the castle. When I reached the common room I lied her down on the couch next to the fire and put a blanket over her. I sat in the chair opposite her and just watched her sleep.

I knew that I couldn't let anything hurt her ever again.

She was my sunshine.

My everything.

My Mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys please keep reviewing and could you possibly give me an idea for my next chapter. Thanx guys. xoxoxo :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

_I was running. _

_I saw a door. _

_I opened it._

_ I was falling_

_I looked around me. White was fighting black. A green light flashed before my eyes. I turned and saw the figure of the god father falling. I heard a cackling laugh. 'I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black' a taunting voice said. Again I was running but towards the voice. Then the whole scene changed. It was blackness. Then I saw a snake face. His eyes were closed. The eyes opened._

I sat up. I quickly looked around and found myself in the Gryffindor common room.

I looked straight ahead into the fire place.

The room was quiet all I could hear my heavy breathing and my heart beat.

"Bella?" said a voice behind me.

I quickly stood up and grabbed my wand facing the person behind me.

It was Edward. I sighed in relief and put away my wand.

"You scared me" I said quietly. I sat back down.

"Sorry" he mumbled and sat down next to me.

"Bad dream?" he asked. But some how I knew it wasn't a question.

I cleared my throat. "Umm yea" I said not looking at him.

"What was it about" he asked. I just looked down.

"Sorry. It's none of my business" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Thank you for bringing me inside" I said to him.

I turned to me and smiled a tiny smile. He smiled back at me.

"Your welcome" he said. I yawned loudly and he chuckled. "I think I'm going to go to bed" I said getting up.

"Good night Edward" I said.

"Good night Bella" he replied. I took one last look at him before walking up to the girls dormitories.

E POV

I couldn't get the look of terror on Bella's face out of my head. The look in her eyes was just… haunting.

I shook my head looking down. I felt the couch weigh down beside me. I looked next to me and saw Alice smiling at me.

"Hello Alice" I said.

"Edwaaard spill what happened when we left?" She said. This made me mad.

"Nothing happened Alice after you left she broke down, she just kept crying and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so helpless" I whispered the last bit.

Alice wasn't expecting this answer. "Oh" was all she said.

The rest of the night was silent. None of us moving or talking. We were all just looking in different directions.

When the sun started to rise Harry came down stairs. "Good morning" he said through a yawn.

"Morning" we all said. In Harry's hand was a piece of parchment, he walked up to the message board and hung it up. I stood up to read what it said

Quidditch Tryouts

Meet on quidditch pitch at noon

No first years please.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Alice.

Harry whirled around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's Quidditch?" he repeated.

"Umm Yea?" Alice said but it sounded like a question.

"Quidditch is the wizarding world sport where you ride on broom sticks. It's a pretty rough sport some people say but I love it. The game is played between two teams of seven players there are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker.

The chasers goal is to get the guaffle and through it into one of the three hoops on the other end of the pitch,

the beaters jobs is to protect their team members from the Bludgers, bludgers are big iron balls that chase after you trying to hit you off your broom,

what the beaters do is they hit the bludgers with their bat. The keeper as you can probably guess blocks all the opponents' hits into the hoop. And lastly the seeker.

The seeker goes after a little golden ball called the golden snitch. In short if the seeker catches this ball for their team the game is over and that team winds.

Quidditch is a brutal game but very enjoyable" Harry explained to us. I could see it in his eyes that he loved that game.

"Telling them about Quidditch are we Harry?" said a voice from the doorway.

I saw Bella walked in. Harry shrugged

"Their gonna be here a while they might as well know what's hot and what's not" he said.

"Yea I guess" Bella mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna go get some breakfast you coming?" she said.

Harry nodded "Yea let's go" he said walking out of the room.

When we were walking towards the hall I heard a voice behind us.

"Oi Potters" it said. Bella and Harry groaned.

"Not today Malfoy" Bella said turning around. I looked around to see a skinny boy with blond hair coming towards us. The boy smirked at Bella.

"Thought you were depressed Potter I have to say I liked to better when you were crying in the closet" he said and laughed along with the boys who were flanking him.

I growled quietly.

"Leave her alone Malfoy" snarled Harry.

A course of 'ooohs' came from all the boys

"Or _what_ Potter" he said taking a step forward.

Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's neck.

"You don't have the guts Potter" he sneered at Harry.

"No. But I do _Stupefy_" Bella said.

A beam of red light was cast out of her wand and hit Malfoy straight in the chest.

Without another word Bella tucked her wand away and walked towards the great Hall. My family and I looked between Bella and Malfoy. After a while Harry also left just leaving us there. After a few more seconds we snapped out of it and followed them.

When we reached the great Hall Bella, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all seated eating.

Well the three of them was eating Bella was just playing with her food.

"Bells you have to eat if you want to try out for the Quidditch team this year" said Harry.

Bella sighed and ate a mouth full of eggs. She chewed slowly and swallowed.

"You play Quidditch?" I asked.

It didn't sound like the sort of sport she would play. Ron laughed.

"Are you kidding? Bella is the best seeker there is" he exclaimed.

Bella smiled slightly.

"Yea Bella is our best seeker then it's usually me and Ginny as chasers, Ron is trying out for keeper. Last year was Fred and George Weasley's last year –sigh- they were the best beaters" Harry said shaking his head.

"I'm sure we can find some more people Harry don't worry so much about it" Bella said. Harry nodded.

"So when are the tryouts?" asked Bella.

"Now come one lets go" Harry said getting up and leaving the Table.

Bella and Ron followed. I looked at my siblings.

They shrugged so we got up and followed as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

"Ok so just because you made the team last year does not mean that you get a spot this year is that clear"

yelled Harry.

Everyone nodded.

"Good" he said.

It had been so long since I have been on the Quidditch Pitch. It felt so good to be back here.

To start off we had everyone do laps around the stadium. Most of the girls dropped out. No surprises there.

People trying out for crasser was, Ginny, Collin and Seamus

Trying out for keeper was Cormac, and Ron

And for beater there was, Dean, A second year named Brian and a girl named Amy.

I knew Dean and Seamus were only doing this to impress me.

They both had a major crush on me ever since we started school!

First to try out was the chasers. Since there were an odd number of people trying out for this post Harry had to step in.

Seamus absolutely sucked! Harry basically did all the work. Ginny of course was amazing and I was very surprised to see Collin do very well.

At the then end of it Seamus was panting like a mad man. Ginny and Harry weren't even phased and but Collin was a little warn out.

Next up was the keepers.

Ron and Cormac each had to defend the rings five times.

They were both tied until strangely enough Cormac's broom suddenly went sideways when the Quaffle came towards him.

I looked up into the stands and saw Hermione smiling to herself as if she was proud of something.

I might have to talk to her about that. I look to Hermione's right and saw Edward staring at me.

I blushed slightly and looked over at Ron. Ron nearly missed his last defence but lucky him he just nicked it.

The last people for today were the beaters.

Dean mounted his broom in confidence. He flew up into the air and waited for the bludgers.

Harry let one of the bludgers go.

It was heading straight for him.

The aim for the beaters in tryouts is to hit the bludger through one of the hoops.

To my delight Dean chickened out and started flying away with a bludger chasing him.

Everyone laughed at Dean when he finally landed.

He looked down and stormed out of the arena.

Next up was Brian.

I didn't expect much from him but he was amazing. This boy was certainly strong. Every time the bludger came for him he whacked it into the rings.

Next up was Amy. I knew her. She was a fifth year I have spoken to her a few times but never a real conversation. She also did very well to my delight.

I called everyone down.

Once everyone was off their brooms they all gathered round me quickly.

I got out a piece of parchment that had the teams names on it.

"Alright so the chasers for this year are. Harry, Ginny and Collin."

I peaked over at Seamus and saw he was glaring over at Collin.

"The keeper will be Ron."

I heard cheering up from the stands.

"The beaters will be Amy and Brian. And I will be the seeker."

I said rolling up the piece of parchment. "Our first game will be on Monday against the Slytherin house. So Harry and I are holding a training section on Saturday after breakfast, make sure you are here" I said.

With that Harry and I walked out of the stadium.

Time skip to Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match.

Time flew by and now I am hovering in the air waiting for the game to start.

On Saturday we trained hard and I can say that I'm pretty confident that we are going to win.

Harry helped me train my seeker skills so I wasn't rusty when it came to the game.

I heard the whistle blow and Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air.

I quickly flew upwards so I wasn't in the middle of the game, also so I could have a good view of the pitch.

"Hey there scar head" I heard Malfoy call to me.

I glared at him. I stared back at the game.

Then I saw it. A little golden ball was zipping threw the game just above the ground. I looked over at Malfoy and saw that he hasn't seen it yet.

I quickly dived down and started chasing after it. I heard a ding. I god please let that be a point for Gryffindor.

_"Gryffindor scores again. That leads Gryffindor 90 to 30" _said the over voice.

I smiled. I had to say getting this snitch was hard.

It kept weaving around other players and I was forced to stop for a second.

By now Malfoy had seen it to and he was chasing it as well. I heard a hissing noise and looked behind me.

I saw a bludger come straight for me. Just as it was going to hit me I leaned right and flipped myself over so I was upside down.

I heard cheering coming from the Gryffindor stand and boo's from The Slytherin's.

I flipped myself over again and searched the grounds. I quickly relocated the snitch again.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw the Malfoy had elbowed me.

That son of a bitch!

But suddenly another bludger was coming for us but instead of nearly hitting me. It went straight for Malfoy and knocked him off his broom.

I looked in the directions the ball had come from and saw Amy smiling at me with her bat in hand.

I smiled back at her.

Once again I made a dive for the snitch.

The snitch kept going down towards the ground but I kept chasing it as I was about to hit the ground I pulled my broom up.

I carefully let go of my broom and stood up I reached for the snitch but it was just out of my reach. I looked down to the ground. I was about a meter from it.

I took a deep breath and jumped of my broom snatching the snitch out of mid air. I heard gasps. As I hit the ground I rolled a couple of time before landing on my back. I looked in my hand and smiled.

I had caught the snitch.

_"BELLA POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _shouted the over voice person.

The stands erupted into cheers. In a second Harry was standing over me.

He held out his hand and helped me up.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me on the head.

Suddenly I was surrounded by my teams receiving hugs.

Back in the common room we had a huge celebration party.

I would have liked the chance to talk to Edward but I was too busy getting hugs and congrats from people in my house.

I had to say for the first time in a long time I felt a bit happy.


End file.
